God's Fear
by ballstothesack
Summary: Ankhseram, the god of life and death, was walking through a forest until he heard a cry. he found a small child and raised the boy, naming him Natsu. He learns Ankhseram God Slaying magic and Ankhseram Black Magic. OP Natsu, Natsu x Secret , Harem(although nothing serious happens in it).
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: This fic contains language some may find offensive or dislike. _**

* * *

_**A Forest**_

A baby could be heard crying in the middle of the forest. The cries were echoing from the cave and could be heard from everywhere. A dark figure with an aura that could send chills up your spine could be seen walking towards the baby. As soon as he got near the baby however, he stopped crying.

 _ **"Hmm? Strange..."**_ the figure thought. For some reason, this child wasn't afraid, the child was actually overjoyed to see him. The child seemed to be two to three years old, and as soon as the last tear fell from his face, the ground cracked around the spot he fell and the Earth shook for a couple seconds. The man picked the child up and grinned, but the moment was short lived as a man in his early twenties came into the area and saw the figure.

"W-who are you?" the man asked as he also heard the cries of the child, but was now paralyzed from the aura that the figure was giving off.

The figure put the child back down and slowly walked towards the man, "I'm not gonna repeat myself again, who are you?" asked the man, but it all ended as he felt immense pain in his side. He looked down to see the sight of a dark red liquid flowing out of his stomach, and he looked up to see a skeletal face.

 _ **"Life... and death,"** _the figure said in a deep, demonic, voice that echoed in the man's head.

* * *

 _ **10 years later, July 7th X777**_

"Oi, shit head! You done yet?" a man in a dark cloak yelled from the top of a mountain.

"What do you mean 'are you done yet?' I literally just started, like, 10 minutes ago!" A pink haired boy yelled from the bottom. "And for the last time, it's Natsu, not shithead... you shithead," the now identified Natsu said, whispering the last part so he won't get the shit beat out of him again.

"I heard that... shit head," the man said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Ank!"

"I think you meant Ankhseram," the mysterious figure now known as Ankhseram said.

"Argh! Whatever! How the hell do you expect me to lift a boulder up a mountain in 10 minutes anyway?" Natsu yelled with an annoyed tone.

"Goku could do it so why can't you?" Ankhseram questioned.

"Who in the hell is Goku?"

"That's not the point! The point is, you should be able to do it." This went on for about a couple hours before Natsu finally did it. At the end of the day they went back to a cave that they called home, or at least Natsu did. Ankhseram had a home somewhere else and was staying with Natsu. Except the only problem was today was different, today is the day that Ankhseram had to leave.

"Why do you have to go? What am I supposed to do? Where am I gon-" Natsu question but was cut off by a karate chop to the head.

"I already told you faggot, I'm leaving because I can't stay on Earth for too long or else I might die or some shit like that. Now quit being a pussy and accept it," Ankhseram sternly said to Natsu who immediately straightened himself up and wiped away the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. "Good, now just like I told you, find a guild so you can make some money and make a living so you don't become a bum and waste all my time and effort teaching you this shit."

"Yes sir!" Natsu said with a salute, making the man in front of him think of a soldier from America. With that, Ankhseram dissipated into a shadow and was completely gone. Natsu began his journey to find a guild and to say the least... it was difficult. He first came by Margaret Town and a guild called Lamia Scale but he left almost immediately because the guild master kept spinning him. Next he came by Quatro Cerberus and stayed for half a day but everyone was drunk or yelled "Wild Floor" or some shit like that. Blue Pegasus was also an immediate no because everyone there were either a fuccboi or a fag. But he finally came to a town called Magnolia, he went around town and found a guild called Fairy tail.

He kicked the door open, expecting another fail but instead was surprised. He saw everyone fighting, getting drunk, talking, or just having fun in general. Everyone stopped the moment he kicked the door though, they felt a dark aura surrounding the boy, he walking straight through everyone until welcomed by a short, old man wearing a weird orange and blue outfit.

"What can I do for you boy?" the old man asked, on guard because of the aura that was radiating off of Natsu.

"I was hoping I could join the guild," Natsu said, in hope that he could join the first guild he actually had interest in.

"Sure thing! We're always happy to have new members!" the old man shouted with joy, soon followed by cheers from everyone else. "Name's Makarov Dreyer, master of the Guild." Makarov stated while holding his hand out.

"Natsu Dragneel... why are you holding your hand out like that?"

"It's called a handshake, just grab my hand and shake it up and down," they shook hands and stamped Natsu on the shoulder with a black Fairy Tail insignia.

* * *

 _ **6 years later, X783, Hargeon Port**_

"Why are we even here again?" a blue cat asked while flying next to Natsu.

"Happy, I already told you. We have to follow canon rules and get Lucy," Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"Oh right, who is Lucy?" Happy asked.

"She's this blonde chick with huge tits. She's pretty annoying but for the sake of plot and shit, we need to get her."

During these 6 years, a lot has happened. Happy hatched from an egg a year after Natsu joined Fairy Tail, and many other things that have occurred in the many years of his time in being a member of Fairy Tail, some were bad, but most were good. However, Natsu never really showed his magic in front of anyone but Happy or Master.

"Hurry up! Salamander is over here!" some random woman said while waving at her friend to hurry up.

"Who the fuck is Salamander? He sounds gay," Natsu asked with a poker face while Happy just flew in circles around Natsu. As soon as they got to where the crowd was they cringed. Right in front of them was a man with blue-hair and black eyes, he had a smug look on his face at seeing the girls swarm around him with hearts in their eyes. Salamander noticed them and moved the girls aside so he can give the Natsu his autograph.

"Hello boy, would you like an autograph from the great Salamander?" Salamander asked.

"No, why the fuck would I want an autograph from a fag like y-" Natsu was about to say but was cut off by a group of girls who attacked him. After Salamander forgave him and left, so did the girls. "Geez, what's their problem?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry," Happy exclaimed.

"What the hell were you doing anyways? Why didn't you help?"

"AYE!"

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER SHIT!"

"U-um excuse me?" a blonde girl with big tits asked, slowly confronting them.

"Hey Natsu! It's the girl you were tal-" Happy screamed but was cut off by Natsu grabbing him.

"Happy, nobody can know the truth of this world," whispered Natsu. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if I could treat you guys to lunch since you guys helped me snap out of the Charm magic," asked the blonde.

"YES PLEASE!" Natsu and Happy both shouted in unison, earning a giggle from the blonde chick.

10 minutes later, we see Natsu and Happy burning through the girl's wallet and eating all the food the restaurant could make.

 _"Whyyyy..."_ the blonde mentally asked herself while crying anime tears.

"Oh! I never asked for your name," Natsu asked, spitting some food at her.

"Lucy Heart- just Lucy," Lucy answered, almost giving away her last name.

"Natsu Dragneel, and this is Happy."

"Aye!"

"So, how did you know about Charm magic?" Natsu asked, and then Lucy explained how she was a celestial mage and how she wanted to join Fairy Tail. "Well, thanks for the meal! I hope you join your guild!" Natsu yelled to a distant Lucy while she waved back.

"Hey Natsu, do you think we should've told her we were in Fairy Tail?" Happy asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine."

"But didn't you say we need her for plot reasons?" Happy asked, which struck the pinkette.

"...shit," was all Natsu said before turning around and running around looking for Lucy.

* * *

 _ **Some park in Hargeon Port**_

We find Lucy sitting on a bench, reading the Weekly Sorcerer on the page that was full of Mirajane's photos. "Man, I'd love to be a Fairy Tail mage. What's this? 4 towns destroyed, a couple of dark guilds in ruins, all caused by Fairy tail's Natsu Dragneel... wait a second," Lucy realized what she read but was interrupted by Salamander.

"Hello young lady, we meet again." Salamander said, earning a cringe from the blonde.

"I'm not falling for your charm magic again, it's useless wants the victim knows what it is," Lucy explained, feeling triumphant.

"Well let's forget about that, i heard you wanted to join Fairy tail. I can get the master to let you in."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, just join me in my party tonight and we can get to Fairy Tail," Salamander said with a smirk.

"Alright. _Okay Lucy, just tough it out and get through this. you can leave this jerk after you join Fairy Tail."_ Lucy thought as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Yacht by Hargeon Port**_

"What's going on?!" yelled Lucy who was tied up.

"I'll just sell you fine ladies into slavery and make a little cash, that's all," Salamander stated.

 _"Argh! Is this a Fairy tail mage? First he throws my keys into the ocean, then I'm gonna become a slave,"_ Lucy thought while on the verge of tears. As if it was fate, Natsu burst through the ceiling and knocks 2 guys out.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in relief.

"Happy get her out of here," Natsu ordered. Happy then picked Lucy up and started heading to the main land.

"Eehh! You can fly?!" Lucy screamed in shock.

"Aye! Hold on Lucy, this'll get rough," Happy told Lucy. After he said that, a beam of fire magic could be seen firing past them.

"Kyaaah!" was all Lucy could say as the beam had burned her dress, revealing her underwear. They were dodging beams left and right, and finally after what seemed like forever, the beams stopped. "T-they stopped!" Lucy shouted as Happy sighed at her stating the obvious.

"Hey Lucy, this may be a bad time but... my magic ran out," Happy said before they fell.

"YOU USELESS CAAAAAAAT!" Lucy screamed as they fell into the ocean. Lucy coincidentally fell next to her keys and summoned Aquarius.

"A big fish!" Happy shouted with starry eyes.

"Aquarius, use a wave to launch the ship back to the mainland." Lucy ordered... only to be responded with a... "Tch."

"Did you just 'tch' me?" Lucy shouted.

"Next time you drop my keys, I'll kill you," Aquarius exclaimed.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy said while shrinking down anime style and sweat dropping. After this, Aquarius then used her magic to create a wave, moving the ship back to the mainland. "It seems like I hit the ship as well," Aquarius stated with a smug expression.

"Were you aiming for me?!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm gonna be with my _boyfriend_. My _boyfriend_ ," Aquarius repeated, earning a tick mark form the blonde.

"Don't repeat it!" Lucy Shouted for the last time. She turned to see all the girls running from the boat and a over a dozen beat up men. The last standing was an unscathed Natsu, a beaten to shit Salamander, and his right hand man.

"H-he's a monster!" Salamander yelled.

"B-bora, he's the real deal," his right hand man said, earning a smack.

"Idiot! Don't say my real name!" the now identified Bora shouted. But the goon seemed to be unconscious before he was smacked. Bora turned to see Natsu in front of him. "M-monster!" he screamed before sending a barrage of fire magic to Natsu who only swatted it away.

 _"Weak,"_ was all Bora could hear before he was backhanded and sent flying towards a bell.

"Oi, what's going on here?" a military officer asked before spotting Natsu.

"Shit! Lucy, Happy let's go!" Natsu shouted before grabbing Lucy then started running.

"Why am I running?!" Lucy shouted before hearing a life changing answer.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail. Right?" Natsu questioned, flashing his signature grin.

Lucy could feel a tear forming before she wiped it away and answered, "Yeah."

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

Lucy and Natsu had finally reached Magnolia and neared Fairy Tail. Before Lucy opened the door, Natsu grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me open it," Natsu said before grabbing the handles. As soon as Natsu opened the doors, a chair flew at them and hit Lucy because Natsu ducked.

"Oi, watch where you're throwing things! That almost hit me!" Natsu yelled, clearly pissed.

"At least show some concern for me," Lucy cried. The whole guild was riled up, you could see a brunette in a bikini chugging a barrel of alcohol, a ginger with girls surrounding him, some idiot screaming shit about being a man, a bunch of drunk men, a huge brawl in the middle, and a naked dude. Lucy turned back to see an onyx haired man standing next to Natsu. Almost immediately she screamed, alerting everyone in the guild.

"Uh Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"What do you mean what's wrong?! He's naked!" Lucy screamed, pointing at the mage.

"Huh? Oh shit!" the man yelled and ran to find his clothes.

"What's going on brats?!" a giant yelled from the back of the guild. Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him, he was almost as tall as the ceiling and was as wide and the wall.

"Hey Gramps! Can Lucy here join the guild?" Natsu asked the giant, and just like that, the giant shrunk to like a 2 foot midget.

"A new recruit huh, what's your name darling?" the master asked.

"Lucy."

"Hmm, Lucy. Alright, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, earning cheers from the guild. "Mira! Come stamp Lucy over here."

"Mira! As in Mirajane Strauss, I love her! I've seen her on the Weekly Sorcerer and she is gorgeous!" shouted Lucy.

"Yep, that's me," a voice said from behind. Lucy turned around to face the embodiment of beauty, at least in her opinion. "Hi nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane Strauss, but it seems like you already know me."

"Name's Lucy!"

"Anyways, where do you want the stamp to be?"

"Umm, can I have it on the back of my hand in pink?"

"Sure thing!" Mira stamped it on and Lucy was overjoyed.

"Natsu look, I'm in Fairy Tail now!" Lucy shouted, getting the mage's attention.

"That's great Lucy, shit! I didn't follow canon and say Luigi. God dammit!" Natsu said while mentally scolding himself. "Well let's introduce you to everyone! The brunette is Cana, she uses card magic and is a major alcoholic. Over there is Loke, he always has at least one girl with him." Lucy shivered and cringed at that, "The stripper is Gray he uses ic-" Natsu was about to say something but was cut off when Gray grabbed his collar.

"Oi! What did you say pinky?" Gray yelled, causing a tick mark to form on Natsu's forehead.

"I called you a stripper, stripper!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Come on then!"

They were about to fight until a big, muscular man with white hair punched Gray and started fighting him saying something about being a man. "Well anyways Luce, the one fighting the faggot over there is Elfman, he is always constantly talking about being a man, uses takeover magic to transform into a beast. The short blue haired book nerd is Levy," and this went on until all the members were introduced. Come on, if you're reading this then you must've watched Fairy Tail and know all the characters. Anyways...

"Hey, is my dad back yet?" asked a little boy.

"Romeo, your father is a Fairy Tail mage and can handle himself!" Makarov stated.

"But it's been forever we have to go loo-"

"No means no!"

"Stupid old man!" Romeo shouted and kicked the master.

"That boy..." Makarov sighed, although what he said, Makarov was also worried. With that, Natsu left with Lucy to Mt. Hakobe and after hours, found a cave to stay in.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Hakobe**_

"I-it's freaking f-freezing," Lucy shivered, clearly being under dressed for the mountain.

"I told you it would be cold dumbass," Natsu reminded her. As they started to argue, they heard a noise that caused Lucy to jump. "Shh, what was that?"

As if on cue, a Vulcan came out of nowhere.

"That's what Macao came hunting?" Lucy questioned, clearly scared shitless.

"Yep. Oi, fuck face! What did you do with the man here recently?" Natsu screamed, catching the Vulcan's attention. The Vulcan came charging at Natsu while making monkey moans or something. Lucy acting quick, called upon Taurus and was ready to fight until... *bang*.

"Dammit Natsu! At least let me do something!" Lucy screamed after Natsu just pulled a One Punch Man and destroyed the Vulcan. "I just called out a Celestial Spirit, ready to show off, but noooo, you just had to make me waste my magic, huh?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Natsu said, brushing her off. They were then surprised as they saw the shit-for-brain ape transform into an old man with purple hair.

"Macao! Hey, wake up dickhead!" Natsu yelled while smacking the shit out of him.

"Hey Natsu, maybe you should sto-" Lucy was about to say but was cut off when Macao suddenly jumped up like nothing happened. "What happened!?"

"Lucy, do you have some kind of first aid kit or something to patch him up?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah, right," Lucy realized and after a bit, they were back in Magnolia.

"Dad? Dad!" Romeo yelled as he ran towards his dad, hugging the life out of him.

"Romeo! I'm sorry," Macao apologized.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

"Hey Luce, wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked Lucy, who was currently talking to Levy.

"Yeah sure, which one?" Lucy asked hoping it would be easy and a good pay.

"How about this one? Retrieve and destroy book: 200,000 Jewels," Natsu explained, turning to see Lucy with money in her eyes.

"Yeah let's go."

"AYE!" Happy yelled, confusing both Natsu and Lucy.

"Happy, where the fuck have you been?" Natsu asked, now thinking about how he hasn't seen the fur ball in a bit.

"Well the author was too lazy to write in dialogue and crap for me so I just now appeared because the author is using this to explain to the readers," Happy explained.

"Ooh, DAMN YOU WRITEEEEERRR!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" questioned a confused Lucy

"Never mind that, let's go!" Natsu ignored her and ran to Mira. The bar maid seemed really happy when Natsu came, confusing the blonde but she ignored it. "Hey Mira, can me and Lucy go on this job?"

"Hmm, retrieve... book... sure!" Mira joyfully answered his question.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu yelled as he and Lucy ran outside.

"Yep! And be careful!" Mira screamed. Lucy hearing this was really curious now.

"I hope those 2 will be okay," Makarov said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean Master?" Mira asked.

"The price was bumped up to 2 million jewels."

"What!" Levy yelled, "I was gonna take that job and I just now processed in my head that they were taking that job!"

"I hope you're gonna be okay," Mira thought.

* * *

 _ **And that's the first chapter, you may be wondering how come Natsu hasn't revealed his magic and shit. Don't worry, I'm saving it for later, as for other things, the same reason.**_

 _ **Please leave a review to help me write and create better stories.**_

 _ **Beta reader: You don't wanna know what other stuff he put in that I had to remove and replace. (He originally described Bora as a gay looking faggot.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z... er... I mean Fairy Tail:**_

Lucy and Natsu took off on a mission to destroy the book. The mission is more dangerous than it seems though because the price was bumped from 200,000 jewels to 2 million.

* * *

 _ **Some Mansion**_

"Hey Luce, you sure this is the place?" Natsu asked as they neared a mansion.

"Yeah the paper says to meet here for a brief on the mission," Lucy responded with a reassuring tone.

"Hello! You must be the Fairy Tail mages for the mission right?" a women asked as she opened the door, "Come on in!"

They enter the mansion and sat in front of an old man with a Hitler'stache. He started to explain how they need to destroy a book created by his father in the Everlue Mansion. He the proceeds to tell them that the reward was moved up to 2 million jewels. Lucy nearly fainted with dollar bills flying around her head. As they leave Natsu and Happy devised a plan to get in.

"Heeey Lucy, would you mind putting this on?" Natsu asked while slowly approaching her.

"Sur- what is that?" Lucy asked while glaring at the outfit.

"A maid outfit. What else? The job description said he was looking for a blonde maid," Natsu answered.

"Is that why you asked to go with me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah obviously, who else is blonde in the guild?" Natsu asked confused.

 _"You bastard! I was uuuuusssed!"_ Lucy thought while crying anime tears.

"Anyways, hurry and put the damn outfit on," Natsu ordered while Lucy walked away in a depressed manner. When she returned, she was fully dressed in the basic bitch maid outfit. "Wow Lucy! You look amazing!" Natsu said in an amazed tone.

"T-thanks," Lucy stuttered, clearly not used to being complimented. _"I do look great, huh? This mission is a piece of cake!"_

As Lucy rang the door bell, a big, gorilla, pinked haired woman came out of the ground. Everlue came behind her and took a quick glance at Lucy.

"H-hello, My names Lucy and I'd like to apply for a job here as a maid," Lucy asked while still staring at the big gorilla woman. Everlue continued to stare at Lucy then came up with his answer.

"No, you're way to ugly!" Everlue answered and left along with the maid.

"E-eh. What just happened?" Lucy questioned only to be answered by Natsu.

"You got rejected, sucks to be too ugly," Natsu answered while crossing his arms.

"But you said I looked am-" Lucy was about to say until she was cut off.

"Okay! We have 2 options, we could sneak in through the roof or break through," Natsu thought then finally came to a conclusion.

* * *

 _ **Inside the mansion**_

"Oi, you 2!" Everlue shouted while pointing at 2 mages. "There are Fairy Tail mages outside right now. If they get inside then don't hesitate to beat them up," Everlue said because he noticed the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's hand.

"Heh, good. I was starting to wonder when something interesting happens," one of the mages said.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll beat the shi-" the other was about to say until the wall was blown open and debris were flying everywhere.

"Natsu! What the hell!" Lucy screamed

 _ **5 minutes ago**_

"I say we sneak in, it'd be easier and we won't cause too much trouble," Lucy answered.

"True, okay Happy let's head to the roof," Natsu said. _"Although we're following the main story, this seems too boring. Ah screw it!"_ Natsu thought before just turning and punching the wall.

"Natsu! What the hell!" Lucy screamed.

"What! Sneaking around seems too boring and this seems easier," Natsu said.

"But you just agreed earlier that sneaking was better!" Lucy shouted, not understanding the pinkette at all.

"Ah whatever, Oi Everlue, where the hell is the library?" Natsu asked

"Why would I tell you?" Everlue questioned, confused why he even asked that in the first place.

"It was worth a shot," Natsu said.

"You 2! Take care of this!" Everlue ordered as he ran away from the battle that was to occur.\

"Lucy, go after him," Natsu told Lucy. She nodded then proceeded to run past the 2 men. " _Why the heck did they let her go? I swear man, every anime does this."_

"So pinky, ready to die?" asked one of the mages.

"Who are you people?" Natsu asked with a stoic expression.

"We're the Vanish Brothers, and seeing how you broke the wall, you must be a mage as well," one of the brothers answered with a huge grin. "All magic won't work agai-"

Before he could finish, he was punched square in the face and was sent flying to the other side of the building. Before the other brother could react, he felt a foot smash down on his head with great force, shattering his skull and sending him 12 feet underground.

"That was boring."

* * *

 _ **With Lucy**_

 _"Where the hell did he go? I swear he just turned the corner here and dissapeared,"_ Lucy thought as she was trying to catch her breath. Little did she know, Everlue led her right into a trap. The big pink haired woman busted through the ground and behind her was Everlue. He then proceeded to tackle and pin Lucy down.

"What are you doing here?!" Everlue shouted as he tightened his grip on Lucy.

"..." was all that Lucy would give.

"Oh you ain't gonna say anything huh? Then I don't think you're gonna mind if I place my hands here?" Everlue asked with lust in his eyes as he was about to squeeze Lucy's breasts. Before he could though, he was kicked and sent flying by a blue furball.

"Happy! Where the hell were you?!" Lucy screamed with an annoyed tone.

"I smelled fish in the kitchen and was distracted, or at least that was the author's way of sayin-" Happy was about to finish but was grabbed by the big maid. "AAAHHH! LUCY HELP ME! THE GORILLA IS GONNA EAT ME! Wait I don't think gorillas eat meat, do they?" Happy asked with a rather calm demeanor.

"Mmmmm, I don't know actually. Now that I think about it- WAIT NO THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Lucy screamed with Happy following her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Everlue asked the maid sweat dropping as the maid just shrugged with Happy in her hands. "Anyways, Virgo! Throw that fucking cat at Amy Schumer!" Everlue ordered with the now identified Virgo throwing Happy like a damn baseball pitcher.

"Amy Schumer! I'm not that fat, am I?" Lucy thought out loud. "Wait no, now's not the time!" Lucy shouted as she got ready to fight.

 **"Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"** Lucy screamed and pointed her key towards the ground, summoning a man with crab-like features.

"A crab?! that sounds really goo- wait no! CAAATTCH MEEEE!" Happy screamed as Cancer caught him and then tossed him to the side.

"What hairstyle would you like today, ebi?" Cancer asked while everyone sweat dropped.

"Doesn't that mean shrimp?" Happy asked while he laid face first into the ground where Cancer tossed him.

"Now isn't the time! Cancer, attack those 2!" Lucy ordered while Cancer ran towards them.

"Ebi!" was all Cancer said as he ran through them and it did devastating damage.

"AHHHHH! MY FUCKING HAIR IS ALL GONE!" EVERL- sorry, Everlue screamed as he tried catching his falling hair.

"Heh, nothing beats Cancer's ultimate attack. The 'Make the opponent lose confidence in themselves by lowering their ego and cutting all their hair off' technique," Lucy said with a smirk as she had a victorious look.

"Virgo! Beat the shit out of them!" Everlue screamed while pointing at Lucy.

"What! It didn't work!" Lucy screamed, preparing for the worst. She heard the sound of something getting hit and screams but didn't open her eyes. When she finally did though, she was surprised to see Natsu standing on top of Virgo. "Natsu!"

"Oi Everlue, where's the fucking library?" Natsu asked.

"I-it's over t-there," Everlue pointed towards the room right next to them.

"Why the fuck did I even ask." After 5 minutes of searching, Lucy finally found it. Natsu noticed there was magic infused into it but didn't say anything until they get to the old man's house.

* * *

 _ **Old Man's House**_

"Wait we never asked for his name did we?" Natsu asked while Lucy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? He said his name was Kaby Melon," Lucy answered.

"He did? Huh, the author might've forgot to mention it at the beginning of the chapter and was too lazy to replace it," Natsu said to an even more confused Lucy.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Lucy asked.

"Well for starters, I have an erectile dys-"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Lucy screamed, blushing up a storm.

"Haha! You should've seen the look on your face! I was kidding Luce," Natsu said while laughing.

"Whatever!" Lucy shouted while blushing. They entered the building and sat down waiting for Kaby to enter the room.

"Hello Fairy Tail wizards! I'm glad to see you completed your mission," Kaby said with a happy face. Before Lucy could say anything, Natsu started to speak.

"Actually, we didn't destroy it. I wanted to tell you something," Natsu said while pulling out the book. Kaby's scowled and his expression took a complete 180 degree turn when he saw the book. "There's something more to this book than you can see."

As if on cue, the book started to rearrange it's letters and everyone except Natsu was surprised and stared at the spectacle. The title rearranged from "Daybreak" to "Dear Kaby" and Kaby started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, after everything you went through, I can't destroy it now," Kaby said as he was clutching the book. "Thank you very much Fairy Tail wizards, here is your 2 million jewel reward," Kaby said as he was holding out a sack of jewels.

Lucy stared at it while drooling but said, "I'm sorry we didn't destroy the book so we can't tak-" but was interrupted by Natsu.

"No problem Kaby, we're glad to make you happy. If you have any other request, don't hesitate to contact Fairy Tail," Natsu said as he took the sack and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

As Natsu kicked the door open, a chair came flying and missed Natsu while hitting Lucy.

"What the fuck, I feel déjà vu," Lucy mumbled as she layed on the ground. After 30 minutes of just hanging at the guild, Lucy decided to go on another mission. As Lucy was just staring at the board for what seemed like ages, Mira finally noticed this and walked up to her.

"Hey Lucy, I never really taught you how guilds worked, did I?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Well I mean, I already have the basic idea of how they wor-" Lucy was about to answer but was cut off.

"Well at the top of the system is the magic counsil," Mira continued while Lucy just sweat dropped. "They make the laws and enforce them, below them are the guild masters. They take orders from the council and sometimes have regular meetings to discuss situations."

"What situations?"

"Well there are some problems going on here and there but a lot of the discussions are about dark guilds. Dark guilds are guilds that broke the law and don't operate within the official league. They take in illegal requests a lot, including murder," Mira explained, deepening her voice in a serious tone at the last part. Lucy started to shiver and say something but was interrupted yet again.

"Hello, Lucy's the name right? I don't believe we officially met, my names Loke," Loke introduced himself to a cringing Lucy. He kept flirting with her until he noticed her celestial spirit keys. "Oh crap! You're a celestial spirit mage? I'm sorry about this my love, but fate is so cruel!" and with that he left the guild.

"The hell was that about?" Lucy asked while crossing her arms.

"Loke always had problems with celestial spirit mages," Mira explained. "Anyways, Natsu! Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?" Mira asked.

 _"Why are they so close?"_ Lucy thought.

"I don't know, I guess we cou-" Natsu was about to ask but was cut off by Loke bursting through the doors.

"GUYS! ERZA'S BACK!" was all that came out of his mouth before there was a long silence. After a minute of that, everyone started to scramble around and scream.

"OH SHIT! I BETTER GET GOING!" Gray screamed as he ran for the door.

"Who's Erza and why is everybody scared of her?" Lucy asked innocently.

"You'll see," Mira answered with a smirk before she then suddenly clung to Natsu's arm.

" _I seriously need to ask what's going on between those two. Also, is it just me or is the author only doing thoughts for me? I don't recall him ding it for anyone el- wait no! What am I even talking about, gosh, I'm becoming like those 2,"_ Lucy thought while glaring at Natsu and Happy.

As soon as Gray got near the door, he was hit by the door swinging open, which is his fault since he lost his clothes and was looking for them the whole time. The whole guild froze at the sight of Erza while Lucy stood in awe.

 _"Why is everyone so afraid of her, she's beautiful!"_ Lucy thought as she stared at a a feminine figure with her torso covered in armor. She wore a blue skirt and had a black boots that reached her knees while her forearms and shoulders were protected by armor, leaving it open around her joint in her arm. Her hair was crimson red that flowed down her entire back and... she was carrying a giant horn? Lucy stared at the horn with a surprised and shocked face.

"Who is this?" Erza asked as she walked near Lucy.

"My name is Lub- I mean Lucy," Lucy stuttered in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see. It's always nice to have new people join the guild," Erza said in a genuine voice. Lucy was astonished, she was so nice yet everyone is afraid of her. Erza dropped the horn and it landed on Gray's foot, the whole guild shook and Gray yelped in pain.

"Motherfuc-"Gray was about to say but Erza glared at him.

"Language."

"Erza? What is that horn?" a random member asked.

"It's the horn of the beast I slayed at the neighboring village. The locals decorated it in thanks, _will it be a problem?_ " Erza asked in a menacing tone.

"N-no."

"Anyways, I heard the guild was causing a lot of trouble while I was gone, Master may forgive you, but I won't. Cana, control your drinking, Vijeeter, dance outside. Wakaba, quit smoking, espiecally in the guild, Nab! Hurry up and pick a job, Macao... ***sigh*** ," Erza finished.

"Say something god damn it!" Macao shouted. Erza began to scold other guild members until her eyes landed on Mira and she gained a tick mark.

"Mira! Get off of Natsu!" Erza screamed as she stared at Mira.

"No, why should I anyways?" Mira asked. But instead of an answer, she got tackled to the ground and those 2 started to bitch fight.

"Why the hell do they always do this?" Natsu asked while walking away.

"I have no fucking clue, hey Natsu?" Gray called.

"Yeah."

"Can you get this fucking horn off of my foot?" Gray asked while pointing at his toe.

"I'm too lazy. Ask Lucy to do it."

"Why me?!" Lucy asked.

"Come on, help me!" Gray demanded.

"No."

"Fucking bastard, I swear when I get free, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

"I'm sorry, what was that Gray?" Natsu asked while smiling at Gray with his eye twitching.

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Why is he so afraid of Natsu all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Well you see..." Happy came flying in to answer her. "When Natsu first joined the guild, Gray didn't like the feeling Natsu was giving off so he was against the idea of him joining. Master Makarov was about to say something to Gray but Natsu interrupted him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"GRAY! You don't know a thi-" Makarov was about to say but was cut off by Natsu._

 _"What do you mean?" Natsu asked._

 _"I just don't like you," Gray answered._

 _"Why should I wait for permission from you if I can join or not?" Natsu asked while glaring at Gray._

 _"You don't, I was just against it. But how about this, if you lose in a battle against me then you have to leave here. If you win then you can stay," Gray proposed._

 _"No, Gray. He's gonna sta-" Makarov was gonna say but was cut off again._

 _"I accept," Natsu answered with a smirk._

 _"OI! QUIT CUTTING ME OFF!" Makarov yelled. Natsu and Gray ignored him though and walked outside as did everyone else that wanted to watch the fight._

 _"That kid is going down."_

 _"I feel bad for the new kid, if only he listened to Master."_

 _"GRAY YOU BETTER WIN, I BET 2000 JEWELS ON YOU."_

 _"Get prepared to leave kid," Gray said with a ton of confidence backing the words._

 _"Why the fuck does everyone say kid even though the other person is older or their age?" Natsu asked with a care-free expression._

 _"START," Makarov shouted._

 _" **Ice make: Lan-** " Gray was about to attack but was cut off as Natsu just closed the gap and punched him square in the face, sending him through the guild and breaking the building._

 _"The guild!" Makarov screamed in depression._

 _"What the hell!"_

 _"What is this kid?!"_

 _"YEAH, I WON, PAY UP BITCHES!" Mira screamed as she was the only one to bet against Gray because she felt the strength in his magical pressure. Erza, Makarov, and a couple others could also sense it._

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

"... and that's why he's scared," Happy finished.

"Huh, I can see why he'd be scared. I'm just surprised they're all still fighting after your long explanation," Lucy said while pointing at Mira and Erza pulling eachother's hair while Natsu was standing over Gray while he was still pleading for help.

"Yeah, things tend to end after a while," Happy answered.

"A while?"

"Yeah, like forever."

"Well you're not wrong when you say a while," Lucy said while staring at the 4.

"Anyways, Natsu, Gray, I need your guy's help," Erza said while Mira was on the ground with tick marks and steam flowing out of her head.

"With what?" Gray asked as he was finally freed from the horn.

"Well..."

* * *

 _ **Flashba-**_

"Wait another flashback? Happy and Lucy just got done with one," Natsu said while everyone pokerfaced him.

"Fine, I'll just explain. During my mission I heard that there were bad news that I heard and I didn't deal with it then. There, happy?" Erza asked.

"No, just fucking cue the flashback," Gray said while Natsu stared at him and was in the middle of jumping at Gray but the flashback interrupted him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Erza was sitting at a bar when she overheard 3 men talking._

 _"WAITER! REFILL MY BEER!" the man demanded while the waiter was scrambling._

 _"H-here you go sir," the waiter said then ran away._

 _"Anyways, why the hell are we still here? Lullaby has a seal on it so we can't open it," the man asked._

 _"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" one of the other men said._

 _"Shit!"_

 _"Anyways, I heard that Kageyama-" the man was about to say but was interrupted by another man walking up to them._

 _"Broke the seal," the man finished._

 _"Kageyama!"_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

* * *

"AHH!" Gray screamed as Natsu landed on him.

"Oh shit I forgot I jumped on you," Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, we're gonna go straight to Onibus Town soon. Pack up and meet me at the train station," Erza told them as she left.

"Lucy you should go with them, so you can get the experience," Mira suggested only to meet a shivering celestial mage.

"Why! They're gonna face a dark guild!" Lucy shouted.

"AH whatever, just go. I'll give you 20,000 jewels," and with that Lucy sprinted to her house to pack.

"Nice one Mira," Natsu said to a smiling Mira.

"I'm great, aren't I?" Mira asked.

"Uhhh, yeah," Natsu answered in an unsure way, yet she was still happy.

"Well I guess I'll help you pack," Mira said as they left for his house. As they got to the house, Natsu just showered while Mira did all the packing and even cleaned his house for him.

"Oh, thanks Mira. Sorry I didn't help," Natsu said.

"You really need to keep your house clean, _dude_ ," Mira said, emphasizing the word "dude" trying to see if it would affect him.

"I'll try, let's go," Natsu said as he walked out the house, leaving a defeated Mira who followed him. When they reached the station, they met with Gray and Lucy who were waiting there for like 30 minutes.

"What took you so long, and why is Mira here?" Gray asked while crossing his arms.

"She helped me pack," Natsu answered.

"Then, I'll ask again. Why did you take so long?"

"Well sh-" Natsu was about to answer but Erza came running through everyone and wedged herself in between Mira and Natsu.

"Natsu! Why is she here?!" Erza shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the station.

"She helped me pack and was just seeing us off," Natsu answered. Erza sighed in relief then turned to face Mira.

"Well we're going now, you saw us off and now you can leave," Erza said shile the 2 glared at eachother. They entered the train and Mira was waving at them.

"Stay safe!"

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Well now that we're here, I'm gonna take a nap," Natsu said while locking his fingers behind his head.

"You can sleep on my lap!" Erza suggested with stars in her eyes.

"Sure, why not," and with that Natsu fell asleep on a victorious looking Erza. They all started to discuss plans and shit the whole ride while Natsu just snoozed off. When they got off the train they started to walk towards the entrance of the station until Erza realized something.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" she asked as she saw Happy on top of Lucy's head.

"I thought he was with you?" Happy answered. There was a moment of silence until Gray broke it.

"SHIT," Gray screamed before getting slammed by Erza.

"Watch your fucking language! How the hell did I forget him?!" Erza screamed as she

"What a hypocrite," Happy said as Erza ran to an operator.

"You have to stop this train! A very important ally is on there still!"

"We can't just stop the train because your friend forgot to get off," the operator said but was met with a fist, getting knocked out. Erza then proceeded to pull the emergency brakes.

 _ **With Natsu**_

"What the fuck!" Natsu yelled as he fell on the ground when the train stopped.

"Are you okay?" a man with black hair tied up in a weird spiky way.

"Yeah."

"Is this seat open?" Natsu motioned him that he could sit there. The man was looking at Natsu while Natsu's eyes weren't open, as soon as his eyes met the Fairy Tail mark he smirked.

"So you're a part of Fairy Tail?" the man asked.

"Yea-" Natsu was about to answer but was cut off. The man kicked his foot into Natsu's face and held it there.

"You know what we call you people. Flies. That's all you are and ever will be," the man said as he had a smug face. Except that disappeared when Natsu grabbed his leg and held it to the side.

"Oh yeah, well this fly will be a bit harder to swat down," Natsu said as he threw the man to the other side of the cart. The man climbed out of the debris and was beyond pissed.

"You'll pay for that you fly!" he said before summoned shadows in the form of snakes and attacked Natsu. Natsu dodged all of them and punched the man in the face but held back this time, wanting answers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kageyama of Orochi's Fin," he said.

"Wow, that was easy. I thought you were gonna keep the information from me," Natsu said while Kageyama only smirked.

"That's it won't matter because you won't be leaving her-" Kageyama was gonna say but was cut off.

"You know you look very similar to Shikimaru, you use basically the same moves with that shadow crap, your shadows are snakes, and you're in a guild called Orochi's Fin. I think your whole existence is a Naruto reference," Natsu said earning a confused looking Kageyama.

"What."

"Nothing, so anyways let's get going," Natsu said, going into a fighting stance.

"I couldn't want anything more," Kageyama said and was about to get ready but was punched across the room. A wooden flute flew out of his jacket and was quickly retrieved by Kageyama.

"Did you see it?" Kageyama asked.

"Maybe, well this was fun but my friends are back at the station so I should be going," and with that, Natsu jumped out the window only to get hit by a car. "Motherfucker!"

"Natsu!" everyone screamed as he was on the ground getting up.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry! Please hit me!" Erza screamed and was immediately hit, but not very hard.

"I didn't actually mean it!"

"Then don't say it next time," Natsu said as he got in the driver's seat of the car. "Let's go."

"Where?" Erza asked as she got in.

"I met someone in the train and he said he was in Orochi's Fin and had a weird flute. It also seemed as if he didn't want me seeing it," Natsu said as everyone else got in.

"Wait! Did you say flute?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I only heard of this as a story but it was about a flute that could kill just from the soun-" but she was cut off by Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah, a flute that kills if heard," and with that he started driving at speeds faster than Erza.

"OI! NATSU, DON'T BURN THROUGH ALL YOUR MAGIC!" Gray screamed as he struggled to hold on.

"I'M NOT, I'M BARELY EVEN USING ANY MAGIC!" Natsu said which surprised them all. In a minute or 2, they reached the next station and saw a huge crowd there.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Erza asked the first officer.

"Wha-" the officer was about to respond but was immediately knocked out by Erza. She moved on to the next officer and got the same result.

"She needs an immediate response, huh?" Lucy asked while sweat dropping.

"A-aye," Happy responded. Erza came back after doing that to every officer.

"Tch, none of them gave an answer," Erza said as she walked up to them.

"You didn't let them..." Lucy said quietly. They then ran past a dozen officers lying on the ground into the train station. When they entered, they saw many officers and soldiers lying on the ground, scattered all around the place.

"Oh my god," Lucy said while covering her mouth.

"Don't worry, they're not dead," Natsu said, reassuring her.

"No, they tore this man's clothes off," Lucy said while blushing while Erza followed behind her but hid her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys, this is serious," Natsu said, surprising all of them.

"Natsu is right, let's g-" Erza said but was interrupted by Natsu.

"HA, HAPPY LOOK AT THIS!" Natsu said while pointing at a guy bent on his knees with his ass in the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed for like 5 minutes before they finally continued walking. They finally reached a big room filled with mages and a flying man with a huge scythe.

"Who are you people!" Erza shouted, catching the attention of all the mages.

"Well look who it i-" the floating figure was gonna say but was interrupted by Erza.

"Who are you people!" Erza repeated in literally the same tone.

"...well look who it i-"

"Who are you pe-"

"God damn it! We're from Orochi's Fin. I am Shinigami Erigor," the now identified Erigor answered with a tick mark.

"Heh, always works," said a very proud Erza.

"Anyways... Well look who it is. The Fairy Flies has come to be swatted out of the air," Erigor said with a smug look, backed with many snickers.

"What do you plan to do with Lullaby?" Erza asked.

"Well this is a train station, right? What's at a train station?" Erigor asked.

"You don't mean..." Gray asked.

"Exactly," Erigor said with evil imprinted into his eyes.

"You're gonna do drive by's and play the flute across of Fiore!" Gray shouted, thinking he realized the plan.

"Wha- NO! First of all, how would anyway hear the flute if we're on the train, we'll go by too fast. Second, It won't be loud enough!" Erigor shouted, finally having enough of the stupidity of these stupid, and I quote, flies, end-quote. "Okay, as I was saying, we're gonna use the speakers here at the station to project the flute throughout the whole town."

"There are innocent people here!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, good observation. There is many innocent people here," Kageyama said, stepping out of the crowd.

"AH! It's the Shikamaru wannabe!" Natsu shouted while everyone just stared at him and sweat dropped.

"Well I'm just gonna go now," Erigor said while slowly heading into the hallway.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after him! Me and Lucy will handle these guys," Erza said as she readied her sword.

"Oh, will you pretty ladies put on a show for us?" a man said with lust in his eyes.

"Hmph, despicable," Erza stated under her breath.

"Huh, what was tha-" the man said but was cut off as he and 10 other people were sent flying with cuts all over them.

"Woah!" Lucy said as she just stared in awe.

"Yup, that's why she's nicknamed the Fairy Queen, Titania," Happy said behind Lucy.

"Wait why are you here? Why aren't you with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"AYE!"

"Fucking cats."

"W-wait, Titania! I heard that name, she's the Fairy Queen! RUN!" a mage said as he was cut down.

"I just said that moron! Weren't you listening?" Happy asked while seeing the man just sitting there.

 _"This is gonna take a while. In that case..._ **Requip!** " Erza shouted as she instantly undressed and requiped into a different armor.

"Hey look! She's undressing!" a random mage said while pointing and hearts bulging out of his eyes, along with many others.

" **Heaven's Wheel Armor!** " Erza shouted and changed into a set of beautiful armor. The whole armor set had a metallic silver theme of color to it. Her skirt reached down just about halfway down her shin and had metal plates around her waist that were like flower pedals and reached down to her knees. She had metal boots that had wings on each ankle and it's feet were ribbed with different layers of armor. Her stomach was exposed but thin armor sheets covered her sides and a metal bra protected her chest. Her gauntlets were similar to her boots but had no wings. she had 2 upper metal wings and 2 lower wings while her head had a metal head band with long wings on each side by the ears.

" **Circle Sword!** " she screamed as swords appeared in a circle behind her back and they launched at the mages, fly past each one and cutting them down. In 30 seconds, all the enemies were unconscious and she saw 2 guys leave while the last stared and finally ran.

"Lucy go after the last mage that ran away!" Erza ordered.

"A-aye sir!" Lucy said as she ran.

"That's my line!"

* * *

 _ **Natsu and Gray**_

"Shit! There's a split here!" Gray said as they stopped.

"I'll go right right and you go left," Natsu suggested.

"Are you serious, do you know how strong our opponent is?" Gray asked while Natsu poker faced him. "Oh right, okay see ya."

"Yeah, good luck," Natsu said, whispering the last part but Gray heard and smiled.

 _"Wait! He might be at the broadcast room!"_ Gray thought as he ran by the room but found no one in there. While he walked in, one of the mages came out of no where and attacked him. Gray jumped away and turned to see another attack coming at his face. He then ducked and stood back up.

"Oh, it's been a while since someone had dodged my sneak attack. What's your name?" the mage asked.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"My name is Rayule, remember that when you head to hell."

 _ **Back with Erza**_

Erza ran out the station to warn all the people there to get out of there.

"Everyone! Get out of here! Mages here are using black magic and your lives are in danger!" Erza shouted as everyone panicked and ran.

"Hey, why did you cause a panic?" an officer asked.

"It's better than everyone dying, get out of here too." With that, the officer ran and Erza sighed in relief, she then walked back to the station but was blown back when a massive wall of wind that surrounded the train station.

"What the hell!" Erza screamed as she stood back up.

"I didn't think a fly would be out here," Erigor said behind her as she turned around in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" Erza asked, thinking he'd be broadcasting the flute.

"Heh, that was just a diversion. My real goal is the guild masters," Erigor stated as Erza stared wide eyed.

"Wha-" Erza said but was thrown into the wind and ended up on the other side. She tried to escape but was severely injured by the wind.

 _ **Back with Gray**_

As Rayule was beat by Gray, explained that he is now trapped in the station and told his real plan, leaving a furious Gray to freeze him.

Natsu was walking down the hallway with no luck to finding anything until a shadow came out of the roof and attacked him.

"Kageyama..." Natsu said as he glared at him.

"I still haven't repayed you yet you fucking bastard," Kageyama said with a huge grin. A long silence passed until Natsu launched himself at Kageyama but Kageyama was prepared.

" **Shadow Form!** " Kageyama said before turning into a shadow and dissappeared.

"What the fuck?" Natsu said as he stood there and looked for the shadow mage. Much to his surprise, Kageyama came from the ceiling.

" **Knuckle Shadow!** " Kageyama shouted before landing a hit on Natsu's face. Natsu didn't fall though, his head only turned from the hit and he turned his head to face Kageyama.

" _It's been a while since someone hit me..."_ Natsu saided in a dark and menacing tone that almost made Kageyama shit himself. Before he could react though, Natsu kicked him and sent him flying towards a wall, breaking through and leaving the wall to collpase down on him.

 _ **Lucy**_

"Happy, where the fuck is this guy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, it's been forev-" Happy was about to say but was cut off by the wall exploding.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed. She saw a guy with black hair, laying there with blooding flowing from his head. From the hole, you could see a certain pinkette come out. "Natsu! What did you do to him!" Lucy shouted with concern.

"Taught him his place," Natsu responded. After he said that, Erza and Gray came around the corner and saw Kageyama on the ground.

"God damn it Natsu! We needed him!" Erza screamed as she ran and helped Kageyama up.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I talked to one of the mages and he said that Kageyama might be able to dispel the wind wall out there."

"Oh shit," Natsu said in regret.

"I-it's too late," Kageyama stuttered.

"What!" Erza shouted.

"Even if I was able to move, I won't be able to dispel it since I have no magic," Kageyama explained.

"What do we did?" Lucy asked her team.

"Why don't you try Virgo?" Natsu suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"She can dig, can't she? We'll just go under and escape," Natsu explained.

"Hmm, well we don't have any other options," and with that, Lucy formed her contract and they dug out of the place. As soon as Lucy got out, everyone followed behind her and they all cheered.

"AHH!" Lucy screamed as her skirt flew up from the wind.

"Don't worry princess, I will help," Virgo said, kneeling down and holding the skirt.

"What about you?" Lucy asked. Gray caught a glimpse of Lucy's underwear and had a full view of Virgo's as he had steam coming out of his head. When Erza came out, she jumped for joy and hugged Natsu.

"Natsu you genius!" Erza screamed but realized that she was hugging Gray. "Where's Natsu."

"He left with Happy to Clover Town to stop Erigor," Gray answered as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!" Erza screamed.

"HAPPY LET"S DO THIS!" Natsu screamed as he was souring through the sky with Happy.

"AYE!"

* * *

 _ **AAANND that's Chapter 2, I would've had it done sooner but I had other plans during these days. If you're still wondering about Natsu's magic, I'll show it in the next chapter, or the one after it. I don't know, whenever the specified event happens. Also for Natsu's pairing, it's pretty obvious who it is but I won't say for the slower ones. For his harem, like I said in the description, nothing serious happens in it and it's there for the lawls and giggles.**_

 _ **Anyways, see ya' in the next chapter!**_


End file.
